I've Got This
by MadmoiselleIvory
Summary: Draco meets an interesting prisoner while in the cells for mudbloods, in an unlikely turn of events the two find themselves friendship...and possibly something more?
1. Prologue: Defiance

I stand near the edge of the balcony, four Death Eaters looking directly at me. Do I have any regrets? No...none. Did I not obey strict orders given to me? Yes.

It is a year after the war, a widely spread genocide has begun. Pinpointing; Blood Traitors, Muggles, Mudbloods, Muggle Sympathizers, Mudblood Sympathizers, Halfbloods, Halfblood sympathizers, Squibs, Squib Sympathizers, and my kind...Veela Phoenix cross-breed, no sympathizers.

The four Death Eaters before me are; Severus Snape, Bellatrix Lestrange, Rowan Gromwell, and Rowle. Of course, they would count a fifth...Draco Malfoy. Though I could not find anything that would label Draco as one of them.

I define each of them differently:

Bellatrix Lestrange: Pure-blooded Death Eater, Female. Cruel and unfeeling, and could not find a thing to like about her. She killed my sister Adelle. Found that everything said about her was true.

Rowan Gromwell: Pure-blooded Death Eater, Male. Muggle Sympathizer, not made known to others except for few prisoners. Kind man, often called a protector among prisoners. Found that everything good about him said, was true. He protected my mother from Bellatrix, and assisted in her escape keeping a promise to my father.

Rowle: Pure-blooded Death Eater, Male. Rapist and killer, he raped more then seventy-five women during my stay. He was never able to be near me, but did rape my sister. Found nothing good could be found in this man.

Severus Snape: Half-blood (known by Voldemort) forced Death Eater, Male. Father and a good man, he is protecting his family while being with the Death Eaters. He has a wife named Daffodil, they have three sons; two are twins Cygnus and Alastor, there youngest is three and his name is Antares. Antares is held captive for Severus not willing to comply with an order, the remaining Order member have joined together to help bring him back. Found that Severus Snape is not a bad person, and I would hope he would never become one.

Draco Malfoy: Pure-blooded forced Death Eater, Male. Sweet and kind, I will never forget what he meant to me...if I am to die soon.

"Do it now Severus" said Bellatrix.

Severus' wand was still pointing directly at me, but he had yet to say anything.

"Do it, or the Dark Lord will be sure that little Antares suffers for the consequences of his father's actions" said Rowle.

Perhaps I should start in the beginning, when the genocide began...before all of my family died, except for my mother. Before everything that has happened over these few months...perhaps the day, we were placed into the train car.

Before what they called...my defiance.


	2. Ch I: Where It All Began

_**December 25, 1999**_

Christmas has finally arrived, we've all gathered happily around the Christmas tree singing joyous and happy songs. In the living room is; my twelve year-old sister Adelle, two older brothers Richard, and Anthony, my parents, and my three-year old sister Adela.

I am seventeen, my hair goes past my shoulders and is a light brown color, my skin is light brown, and my eyes are a dark brown.

Everyone around me unwrapped their gifts, and thanked each other. I had not opened mine, but instead was looking out the window with a book on my lap.

"Father...there's someone outside" I said.

That is the moment my world shattered, at the exact same time the glass broke. I'd jumped to the floor to not get hit by the flying glass, my mother had held me close trying to keep me low. In a short moment a jet of green light flew through the window and hit my brother Richard in the chest, another red jet of light followed and Anthony was on the ground moving as though he'd just been struck by lightning. My father had gone to Adela and Adelle holding the two close as tears came to both of their eyes.

"Alright you filthy Veela crossovers get up" hissed an unforgiving voice.

My mother was shaking, but did not move; instead, she continued to hold me close.

"Did you not hear me the first _bloody _time" hissed the voice again.

"_Crucio"_ said a voice.

Mother's arms came from around me, and she fell to the ground her body twitching. I was pulled by rough hands, and was slammed against the wall.

"Look at this one Lucius, nice ass on her too" said Rowle referring to me.

"Then the dark lord decides what is to be down with her, Rowle" said a long haired blonde man, known as Lucius.

"What I wouldn't give to mount that ass of yours right now" said Rowle lowly.

"Gromwell you take the girl, the last thing we need is any trouble from the dark lord today" said Lucius.

Rowan Gromwell pulled me away from Rowle, and my father looked to me worriedly.

"What about her mother" asked Rowan.

Lucius looked down at my mother, whom was still recovering from the Cruciatus Curse.

"You, keep your mother steady" said Lucius pointing to Anthony.

Anthony looked to my father, and my father nodded. My mother mumbled something inaudible as Anthony began to help her up.

"What did you say_ bitch_" hissed Rowle at my mother.

"Just that you should wash that mouth of yours out with some good antibacterial" said my mother.

Rowle did a strange growl, and Lucius put his hand in front of Rowle.

"No need Rowle, they'll be punished when they arrive" said Lucius.

Anthony brought my mother to where the group of my family was huddled together.

"Sickening bastards" said my mother.

That is when I knew my mother had just drawn the last straw, and Lucius turned and looked to my mother.

"Rowle, get the little girl over there" said Lucius with his backed turned to the group of my family.

Rowle smirked, and then went and grabbed Adela. My father attempted to keep Adela away, but Rowle pulled Adela away and she began to cry.

"DADDY" cried Adela.

My mind was racing at what they may do to her, and just then Lucius turned around and Rowle placed Adela down in front of Lucius.

"Open" said Lucius.

Adela opened her mouth.

"_Bombarda" _said Rowle, pointing his wand to the top of her head.

Adela's eyes went lifeless, and she fell to the floor. A cry came from my mother, and Adelle began to scream.

"Shut her up, or I'll give her a reason to scream" hissed Rowle to my mother.

I began to shake slightly, and felt as though my knees would give out if Rowan wasn't holding my arms.

"Now, let's get these crossovers to the train station" said Lucius.

Rowan and Rowle nodded, and they began to walk us out the door chaining my family together. They merely roped my hands, and forced me to walk. The rope around my hands was tied so my hands were in front of me, and I walked behind Rowle who held one of the rope they had used to tie up my hands and the other piece was held by Rowan whom was behind me.

"Pure-blooded crossovers...real shame to have most of you killed" said Rowle.

"You're lucky that we are surely keeping you girl" said Rowan.

"How am I lucky" I asked.

"Your chances of surviving is eighty-nine percent, while the rest of your family has only a fifteen percent chance" said Rowan.

"Right survival...that's the only thing I care about" I said lowly, though not meaning it.

"You should be grateful" said Rowle.

We arrived at the station moments later, and we stood ready to be boarded.

"Women to the left, men to the right, girls and boys ages eleven to seventeen in the center, all children below eleven male or female move go to the left" said Pius, the Minister Of Magic.

Everyone sorted themselves around, children went with mothers and Adelle stood along with four other children in the center.

"You'll need this" said Rowan placing a necklace with a red tag on the end of it.

"Those whom were selected with red tags come with me" said Pius.

There were only three others selected, and we followed Pius to another part of the train. I longed to wait and see what would happen to Adelle, Pius brought us to a train car where he allowed us to sit where we liked, and to sit along the window seats.

I sat in a seat away from the others, and looked to where I could see the other groups still outside. That is when I noticed the men being sent on the other train leaving behind twenty dead bodies of men, none did I recognize.

That is when the eleven to seventeen children came in, and Adelle sat beside me and I hugged her close.

"Where's mum" I asked Adelle.

"She and some other ladies ran, that man from earlier who was holding you let them go...he got into trouble, but mum's escaped" said Adelle.

"That's good, everything will be alright okay Addie" I said.

"But...Anthony...they killed him" said Adelle, I hugged Adelle close as tears came to her eyes.

"They killed Pa too...h-he w-wouldn't le-let Rowle n-near m-me, h-he sa-said he w-w-would strangle R-Rowle if he touched me" said Adelle.

"It's alright Addie" I said.

"But it doesn't even matter anymore, I'm not a virgin" said Adelle.

I looked at Adelle.

"What" I said.

"I d-didn't want to, I sw-swear" said Adelle.

"Who was it Addie" I asked lowly.

"Rowle...before they k-killed dad, they let him hold me to the ground...and he...he-" Adelle sobbed, and I held her tight.

Rowle had wanted me, but if he couldn't have me at my home. He'd have my sister on a train platform, and force my father to watch...all I asked myself, is why...why someone at the age of twelve? Why Adelle?


	3. Ch II: Dead Silence

_**December 26, 1999**_

We are still on the train, Adelle is sleeping against me. At the moment we are safe...everyone feels safe. While on this train, I've already come to see people sleeping on the floors of cars. The ones selected, such as myself and Adelle were lucky. We had seats, while they had the floor. Our car received warm food and fresh water, while they received leftovers and dirty dishwater.

All Adelle and I had, was each other. From what I had already seen it almost shows how inhuman these people truly are, why do this to anyone. Placed on a train during a time of celebration, Adelle's suffering was a solemn reminder of what these "people" were doing to others.

How is it possible, that pure-bloods or any sympathizers can just sit back and watch as my people are taken away? You sympathize for Muggles, but not for us? Our genetic compound, is no fault of ours. The cruelty we show towards one another is appalling.

I had only felt as though I slept for a mere twenty minutes, when it had actually been two hours. Over a speaker in the train car, Pius' voice came.

"Our destination is up ahead" said Pius over the small round speaker.

Out the window I could see a large black house, which looked rather lifeless. In a way, I felt as though we were being lined up for the slaughter. Those who were last, were the ones counted as the first to go...being, the children.

The train pulled in, and everything seemed to stop. As just as we exited, they began reciting the curses.

"_AVADA KEDVRA" _said someone.

The spell was recited, I am sure...at least a hundred and fifty times, or possibly more. All I know, is that I and one other were left standing. Some who'd worn the red tags had fallen, and all the rest were the women who'd boarded. Then there was the eleven to seventeen year old children. Adelle lay on the ground...dead, silent...sleeping.

They pulled us along, and we didn't struggle or run. The only thing said, was "Call someone to clean this _filth_ up". Tears did not come from my eyes, there would be no crying or sobbing or whimpering. I chose to not give them the satisfaction, I chose...for my will to become unbroken.

_**December 27, 1999**_

I'd seen the train pull out moments after we'd begun walking, we walked for a long time to reached the house. In my heart I wished Adelle, Adela, and mother were here with me. I wished to not be alone, but I forced myself to remain strong.

"What is your name" spoke Voldemort to me.

"Alison" I said.

This was the first time I spoke my name to any of them, and Voldemort smirked.

"Bellatrix, make sure that she's marked" said Voldemort to Bellatrix Lestrange, and she smirked.

"Yes, my lord" said Bellatrix.

"What about the other, my lord" asked Rowan.

"Oh yes...kill her" said Voldemort.

"In here, my lord" asked Rowle.

"No, outside" said Voldemort.

"Come" said Bellatrix gripping my arm.

I followed Bellatrix, out of the room; until she finally brought me to a table in a very dark room. Then she gripped my arm so that I couldn't move it, and pointed her wand at my arm and recited a quiet spell.

A sharp pain went through my arm, and flowed up an down until the word; _**Crossbreed, **_had been engraved into it. I'd never seen that word before, or even heard it. Though I had read many books, most include those of crossovers...like me.

Afterward, Bellatrix led me down to a basement, where she unlocked then lights on the walls of a long hall lit. As we walked I saw people inside of cells, and Bellatrix unlocked one in between two other cells which had others inside of them and tossed me inside. I stumbled slightly, but regained my footing and stood and watched her close the cell door.

I noticed she placed the key around her neck, a master key...but I did not plan an escape, I would maybe wait a little before planning anything. As I sat on the cold grey cement floor I heard nothing, but the chilling breeze coming from the window in my cell. The very little light that they provided was like a small flicker of hope...somewhere someone was going to help them...somewhere the Order was going to help.

My father used to speak a lot of Dumbledore and the Order Of The Phoenix, he said that the Order would help our kind. I refused to give up, I needed to continue on not only for me...but for the lost life of my sisters, brothers, and father. Smart Richard, kind Anthony, sympathetic Adelle, my wise father, and sweet innocent Adela.

I thought about everything we all had done together, and the things we had not done. My father had planned a trip for us to leave the Wizarding World, but where would we go? The Order too far to reach, their own group was in hiding. Many had resorted to basements, but my family had not.

Though it had not been easy, I drifted off to sleep. I had a dream that me and my family were all together, and little Adela was playing with a model train, a lot like the Hogwarts Express. Adelle was laughing along with Anthony and Richard, all of their smiling faces looking at one another. My father was speaking to my mother, and they were holding each other closely and smiling to each other happily. All the while I sat near a window holding my book, reading the pages and happy my family was there...that they would always be there.

However, for me to believe that now would be foolish...for they weren't here, they would never be here. Though I continued to dream about the complete impossibility of my family always being there...I was torturing myself, if I were not to wake myself I would result to madness and possible suicide.


	4. Ch III: Potions & Darkness

_**December 28, 1999**_

I awoke to the sudden smell of smoke coming through my window, in an attempt to find the source of the smoke I used a nearby wooden box. After assuring the box was sturdy, I placed my feet on top of it and looked out the window. In the far distance, there was a fire.

"You needn't worry girl" came a voice from behind me, I turned and looked to a Death Eater outside of my cell.

"There merely burning the bodies of your friends from yesterday" he finished.

I turned around and faced the Death Eater.

"Oh, well...that's such a relief" I said rolling my eyes.

He laughed slightly.

"You've got a mouth on you, I'll give you that...the Dark Lord has summoned you to be in his presence" said the Death Eater.

"I would much rather die" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"The Dark Lord has summoned you, and I will bring you to him with or without your consent" said the Death Eater unlocking the cell door.

"I refuse" I said.

The Death Eater sighed, and walked over to me and picked me up and placed me over one of his shoulders.

"Put me down" I said.

"You can either go in kicking and screaming, or I can set you down and you can walk beside me" said the Death Eater.

"Fine" I agreed.

He set me down, and he gripped my arm and pulled me along with him. Though I was not threatened, I would rather look like a sophisticated individual when I entered the room where I would come to meet him once again.

When we arrived, I noticed there were others in the room. Quite a lot, there were possibly more Death Eaters in that room then the entire Veela Phoenix crossover population now. There were also three others brought into the room, all three were teenage boys. I had seen them once at school, two were half-bloods and the last one was a pure-blood. The boys all had the same colored black hair, however were all in their teenage years.

"I'm sure you've all met on one occasion or another, I was sure that you may appreciate what I've done for you...be slightly grateful you've all lived this long" said Voldemort.

"I would be much more grateful if you were dead" hissed the youngest of the three.

Severus Snape hit the boy upside the head, and he was silent.

"You four seem to be exceptionally able to undergo the potion I needed testing for, your abilities in the Dark Arts may prove useful" said Voldemort.

"Useful, for what purposes? Helping you" hissed a boy whom looked quite angry, and had long hair that separated only near the points of his ears.

"Quiet Alastor" said the oldest, in a low voice.

I looked to the pointed eared boy, I had not recognized him to be Alastor Night Snape. Alastor had a slight bit of a vampire gene in him, which was the reason he'd grown his hair fairly long and two of his teeth looked a lot like fangs. It was easy to tell the oldest was indeed Cygnus Snape, and the youngest boy was clearly a boy named Arcturus Black II the son of Regulus Black II.

"You will all have a possible strange amount of abilities that will come from this potion, each unique in it's own way...and the only way you will be able to stay alive, will be to help the extermination of Muggles" said Voldemort.

"No way" hissed Arcturus, which then was interrupted by a blue piece of taffy being stuffed into his mouth.

Arcturus swallowed, and then began to cough.

"It tastes like shit" hissed Arcturus, then being hit upside the head by Severus Snape.

Cygnus and Alastor took it willingly, and I took it reluctantly and ate it.

"Return them all to their separate cells, I'm sure the abilities will come much sooner then later" said Voldemort.

The Death Eaters pulled all of us out of the room, and brought us to our cells. Which surprisingly, we all were by each other. Arcturus was still coughing in his cell, as though trying to hack it back up.

"You can try all you want, it won't work" said Cygnus to Arcturus, from his cell.

"Well excuse me, if I have yet to surrender myself to the dark deeds that bastard wishes just yet" said Arcturus, then attempting to hack it up again.

"Um...girl, what's your story" asked Alastor to me, from his own cell.

"All of my family is dead" I said while sitting against my cell wall.

"Bloody gits will kill all of us" said Arcturus still hacking.

"Do you feel any different" asked Alastor to me.

"Only sick to my stomach" I said, then beginning to cough.

A few cells down I heard Arcturus throw up.

"What the hell is happening" yelled Arcturus.

An explosion came from Arcturus' cell, but I was sure the cell was still in tact.

"Arcturus?" said Cygnus.

A loud roar came from Cygnus' cage, and then there was a large banging coming from inside Alastor's cage; as though he were banging his head on the wall. Was I all alone now? What was happening to everyone else?

The very last thing I could remember of that night, was Alastor trying to speak to me about everything would be okay. After he'd said that, a pain ran through my entire body and I screamed so loudly I had imagined the cement walls coming down around me and then I was held safely in someone's arms...what had just happened?

I was sure I was asleep at the moment, for all I saw was darkness...I must have, there is no other explanation. Was there a possibility I'd gone blind, no...there couldn't be...could there?


	5. Ch IV: Missplaced Memories

_**December 29, 1999**_

My memories were vague from last night, when I awoke the next morning; I found that I was in a bed in a bedroom...this was a different bedroom, there was a strange gray coloring to the walls. Along with that there was a window located on the left wall, and on the right side of the bed there was a nightstand with a candle.

Slowly the door began to open, and I began to sit up and my heart began to race.

"Easy...easy" said Severus entering the room, I took a deep breath.

"Who are you" I asked.

"Professor Severus Snape...resist from removing the wrist wrappings, they may itch at times" said Severus as I had begun to look at the bandage on my wrist.

"What happened last night" I asked.

Severus was hesitant, as though he were attempting to think of a simply way for him to reply.

"There isn't much I could give you, to help you remember" said Severus.

"What's happened, where are the others" I asked.

"You seem to have resulted amnesia, while the others seem to be fine...you didn't turn out so well" said Severus.

"You've yet to explain what happened" I said.

"There isn't a simple way to explain" said Severus.

"Well go on, I'm listening and sure aren't going anywhere" I said.


	6. Ch V: Despise Me, Hurt Me, Burn Me

_**December 30, 1999**_

I sat outside in the cold winter air, my feet touching the snow, and my legs tucked against my chest in a white nightgown. After Severus had explained everything that had happened on the twenty-eighth, and I'd rested...I'd come out here.

A cold shiver went down my spine, remembering the plain few words after I'd questioned Severus. _'Like a banshee', _he'd said. I'd yet to figure, how I could ever scream as loudly and unpleasantly as a banshee.

I looked back at the house behind me, and then at the backyard before me. It looked so peaceful with the snow landing so beautifully on any surface that it touched, from the iced pond which white peacocks had began to look upon to the small snow laced bridge that you could walk across above it.

If only Adelle could see the wondrous place I'd come to see before me, _wondrous_ such a unthoughtful word to bestow on such a place. It was more like _monstrous, _everything around me was merely to give the illusion of something _wondrous_ as well as _harmless_. Neither were true of course, which made it all the more clear that I needed to escape; but that was impossible, wasn't it? Where could I possibly hide? The Order had yet to show some sort of awareness that they still remained strong, as the Minister of Magic had once declared a few years back.

I looked to my arm, and once again saw the engraved word _'Crossbreed'_. It felt like such an unforgiving word, I never wished for anyone to speak the word to address me.

"Alison, is it" said a cold, icy voice.

I turned my head, to see a tall man with blonde hair. Lucius Malfoy, no doubt.

"I expect a reply _crossbreed_" hissed Lucius

Arrogant man, truly arrogant! How dare he address me in such a way, I was just as pure in blood as he was...that is if he was a pureblood. Though it seemed they were the only few who would refer to some in anyway to state their superiority, they believed they had.

I leapt to my feet, facing him with fire in my eyes. However, before I could open my mouth, he smirked towards me. He was playing with me, and I was reacting exactly how he wished for me to. I merely glared at the man, and his smirk remained.

"Fiery little crossbreed, aren't you" Lucius stated.

"What do you want" I asked.

"I believe Severus was looking for_ you_" Lucius said, his eyes traveling lazily over my body then again meeting my eyes.

As he looked at me, I could feel my will weakening; while my heart was racing.

"You should learn to close your mind little girl, I can read you like a book" he stated, I turned my back to him.

I then released a breath I was holding within me, while fear seemed to be instilling itself inside of my stomach.

"So it is Alison" he said, I felt his hand on my side.

I looked down, and noticed the black glove on it.

"Lucius Malfoy" he whispered into my ear, though he knew I had already come to know his name.

My breath caught in my throat as one of his arm wrapped around me, and then turned me around to face him.

"Where can I find him" I said attempting to regain my composure, by keeping my eyes away from his.

"For starters, _my _little crossbreed...look _me _in the eyes as you, speak to me" said Lucius, his hand took my chin and forced me to look at him; which he then smirked.

"Where can I find him" I asked my eyes on his, the smirk on his face disappeared; as though he had not found what he was looking for, in my eyes.

"That all depends" stated Lucius, his hand moving from my chin to tuck a hair behind my ear.

"If you wish to do that before..._or after_" said Lucius, whispering the last part into my ear.

"What exactly are you suggesting, I'd want from _you_..._Mr. Malfoy_" I questioned.

"I'm not sure, what do you want from me" asked Lucius, his other hand moved down my waist, and I watched it trail down as it landed on the side of my leg; which was just above my knee.

"Your skin is very smooth" spoke Lucius, moving his hand up, which moved the nightgown up with it.

Then with a quick mumble of a spell, his glove disappeared.

"I despise you" I hissed, attempting to make him believe what he was doing wouldn't work on me.

"Oh, I beg to differ" said Lucius, his hand sliding in between my legs; which he then pinched the soft skin of the highest part of my inner thigh, and then intimately cupped his palm around the wet heat between my legs.

"I could hurt you, if you resist" threatened Lucius.

"I could hurt you" I replied.

Lucius did a low chuckle, which caused my traitorous body to respond as he had wanted. He then removed his hand, but kept nightgown side up; his hand remaining on my waist.

"You've definitely got a lot more fight in you, then your dear sweet younger sister. What was her name? Hmm" asked Lucius.

I looked downward, he had upset me; but I refused to cry.

"Adelle, wasn't it" said Lucius.

I continued to looked down, thankfully no tears came to my eyes.

"That's what your father said it was, as Rowle _fucked _her" said Lucius.

I raised my head, and went to slap him; but Lucius caught my hand.

"But he wasn't your father, was he?" said Lucius.

My refusal to respond, made a smirk appear across Lucius' face.

"You're a pure _crossbreed, _that man in your home was all for show...the two boys were your half-brothers, and the two girls were your half-sisters. The only person who was truly family, was your mother, Rachel" said Lucius.

Lucius' other hand, which was the one that was not on my waist. Moved itself to my left waist.

"Mummy came back for you, but what ever happened to father" said Lucius his smirk continuing as he admired my body, as though he could see through the fabric of the nightgown.

"Let her go Lucius" growled Severus' voice from over Lucius' shoulder.

"And Severus comes to the rescue" Lucius said lowly, so that only the two of us could hear.

"She is not yours to have" snapped Severus.

"She's also not yours to dictate" retorted Lucius turning around, but pulling me in front of him.

Causing my arse to press against his erection, which caused my insides to squirm with fear.

"I do not recall the dark lord, authorizing any purebloods to have their way with her" responded Severus.

"Who said anything about that?" questioned Lucius raising an eyebrow.

"I was just planning on having a little fun with her" stated Lucius, moving the hand which kept the nightgown's fabric pushed up even higher.

Severus looked away for a moment, which I then realized why. Lucius' wand was placed directly at my side.

"I despise her kind, but am quite willing to give her a go...though you and I both know how they treat the _hybrids_, they're only basic use is either _fucking _or _engraving_ their bodies to display their owner" voiced Lucius smirking.

I attempted to move out of Lucius' grip, however, with how closely my body was pressed against Lucius' it caused much more pleasure to him; which he gave a very sexual growl into my ear.

"Lucius, let her go" stated Rowan appearing from behind Severus.

"Of course, _Gromwell_" hissed Lucius.

He mumbled a low spell I recognized, and I cringed. Lucius shushed me, as though attempting to soothe me. I did not scream, though I could not stand. Easily, my body landed onto the ground, some of my hair falling in front of my face.

I touched the side of my nightgown, where my hip was bursting with pain. As I took my hand away from it, and as I looked at it...I found blood on my hand.

They despise our kind, they hurt our kind, and they burn our kind with unforgiving spells. Death Eaters despise me, hurt me, and then they burn me.


End file.
